The present invention relates to a surgical instrument which may be used for cutting and/or removal of tissue. In particular, the present invention relates to a surgical instrument including a pair of jaws which cooperate to cut tissue, and to a method of making a pair of jaws with extremely small clearances between them.
A disposable through cut forceps includes a pair of cutting jaws including a fixed jaw and a movable jaw. The jaws have extremely small clearances between them. Without these close clearances, the through cut jaws do not cut adequately and can jam.
Endoscopic forceps of this type are generally very small, with each jaw being no more than a few millimeters long. The cost of finishing jaws with high tolerances and close clearances can be extremely high.